dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Tournament Begins
はじまる! |Rōmaji title = Tenka'ichi Budōkai Hajimaru! |Literal title = The Tenka'ichi Budōkai Begins! |Series = db |Number = 19 |Saga = Tournament Saga |Manga = Let the Contest Begin!! *Hard Work Pays!! |Airdate = July 2, 1986 |English Airdate = September 13, 2001 |Previous = The Turtle Hermit Way |Next = Elimination Round }} はじまる!|''Tenka'ichi Budōkai Hajimaru!|lit. "The Tenka'ichi Budōkai Begins!"}} is the nineteenth episode of ''Dragon Ball and the sixth episode of the Tournament Saga. This episode first aired in Japan on July 2, 1986. Its original American airdate was September 13, 2001. Summary The episode begins with Goku and Krillin doing their training exercises. As the days and months roll by, the harder the training gets, and the stronger the boys become. At dinner, Goku and Krillin basically finish off all the rice. Meanwhile, Master Roshi goes under the table to pick up some food that he dropped while gradually edging closer to Launch's legs in the process. Soon, Launch brings a very large pot of rice, the table breaks from the weight of the pot and Master Roshi is crushed under it. Later, Goku calls Master Roshi outside to the boulder he had tells him and Krillin about in the last episode. He told the boys that if they moved it, they would receive martial arts training from him. Goku and Krillin then show that they both can move the boulder. After that, Master Roshi tells the boys that the whole secret behind the turtle hermit martial arts was the routine. He tells them to continue the routine but to use even heavier Turtle Shells that were twice the weight. Meanwhile, in a deep forest, Yamcha is doing some training of his own. After a month of training, he decides to return to West City. The next day in the Western Capital City, Bulma, Oolong and Puar are heading home after doing some shopping. Bulma is quite angry with Yamcha because he has not contacted her ever since he left for training. Bulma then drops an orange on the road and she goes to pick it up, only to find that she is about to run over by a truck. Luckily, she is saved by Yamcha who had just come back from his training. She does not recognize him at first because he has not groomed for one month. They then head back to Bulma's house to clean up Yamcha. The days quickly roll by until there is only one day left before the World Martial Arts Tournament begins. Master Roshi tells the boys to take off their shells. When they do, Goku and Krillin feels extremely light. Launch gives the two boys a suit each. Soon after, Master Roshi, Krillin and Goku leave for the airport. In the airplane, Goku looks through the window and thought the city lights are stars that were on the ground; Master Roshi tells him otherwise. When they arrive at their destination, Master Roshi and the boys head to the coliseum in order to sign in for the tournament. After Roshi sign them up, Goku meets up with Yamcha, Bulma, Puar, and Oolong. Yamcha has also signed in for the tournament. After that Master Roshi, Krillin and Goku sleep in a hotel. The next day, Master Roshi leads Goku and Krillin to the competitors' only area and he gives both of them new martial arts uniforms. The first roadblock for the boys will be the elimination round. Only eight fighters pass through the elimination rounds in order to fight in the real tournament. Major Events *Goku and Krillin successfully push the large boulder that Master Roshi mentioned months prior. *Goku and Krillin's training comes to a close as the day of the World Martial Arts Tournament is about to arrive. *Everyone heads to the World Martial Arts Tournament on Papaya Island. *Goku and Krillin receive their signature Turtle School Uniform. Appearances Characters *Goku *Krillin *Master Roshi *Launch *Yamcha *Bulma *Oolong *Puar Locations *Training Island **Kame House *West City *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Objects *Turtle Shell *Panties *Airplane *Turtle School Uniform Differences from the Manga *Master Roshi attempting to lift Launch's skirt while under the Table at Kame House is exclusive to the anime. *Yamcha's training in the wilderness for the upcoming Tournament and his subsequent return to West City where he reunites with Bulma is exclusive to the anime. *Goku reunites with Yamcha much earlier in the anime than in the manga. In the anime, he meets up with him while Master Roshi is signing the boys up for the Tournament. In the manga, they meet up late into the preliminaries. **Likewise the same is true with Bulma, Oolong and Puar too. In the anime, Goku meets up with them shortly after meeting Yamcha. In the manga, they don't meet up until after the preliminaries have ended. Trivia *Krillin is seen reading a newspaper that is titled "U.S.A. News". *The scene of Roshi touching the flight attendant's rear was taken out of the Toonami broadcast. *Bulma says that she went to Roshi's island to see them but, excluding Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies, Bulma has never been to his island before. *A billboard with Bubibinman in a blue outfit can be seen in the city. *This episode marks the debut of the Turtle School Uniform, which goes on to become Goku's signature outfit for the rest of Dragon Ball and throughout Dragon Ball Z as well as Dragon Ball Super until Dragon Ball GT where he wears a new Gi that resembles his original Gi. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 19 (BD) pt-br:O Grande Torneio de Artes Marciais es:Episodio 19 (Dragon Ball) fr:Dragon Ball épisode 019 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Tournament Saga Category:Dragon Ball